Epilog von Buch 7
by Morg of Nine
Summary: Harry kommt nach 15 Jahren als Lehrer zurück und trifft am Hogwarts-Express auf alte Bekannte und Kinder seiner alten Freunde, zu denen er den Kontakt nach seiner Schulzeit abgebrochen hat. Hermione und Tochter sind dort, wie auch Kinder der Weasleys...


Meinen Dank geht an Nadeshiko die diese Geschichte Beta gelesen hat.

**

* * *

**

**Epilog von Buch 7**

Kings Cross fünfzehn Jahre später

Fünfzehn Jahre war es nun her seitdem Harry Potter Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Es waren fünfzehn ruhige Jahre gewesen die er im Ausland verbracht hatte. Viele waren damals in Harrys letztem Schuljahr gestorben. Damals im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Viele Kämpfe hatte Albus Dumbledore gegen die dunklen Mächte ausgefochten, aber dieser war sein letzter gewesen. Kurz vor dem Ende der Schlacht, wurde er von einem Fluch niedergestreckt. Ron Weasley war noch viel zu jung gewesen als er hatte sterben müssen. So viele waren vor ihrer Zeit gestorben. Obwohl Hogwarts sieben Jahre ein Zuhause für Harry gewesen war, hatte er es verlassen ohne auch nur einmal zurückzuschauen. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hatten mit diesem Schloss zusammengehangen. Er hatte England verlassen und auch nicht damit gerechnet, jemals wieder zurückzukehren. Nicht einen Tag in den ganzen Jahren hatte er auch nur versucht mit einem seiner früheren Freunde Kontakt aufzunehmen. Nicht mit Hermione, nicht mit Neville, nicht mit Ginny oder einem der anderen Weasleys.

Warum hatte er nur auf die Stellenanzeige reagiert? Warum hatte er Professor McGonagall geschrieben dass er gerne wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde um Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten? Vielleicht war es Neugier? - Neugier was aus den Anderen geworden war. Wie viele der Lehrer von früher noch da waren.

McGonagall war inzwischen Schulleiterin. Binns würde wohl noch in Jahrhunderten Geschichte der Zaubererei unterrichten. Aber was war mit den anderen? Ob Snape noch da war und Zaubertränke unterrichtete? Harry stellte sich sein Gesicht vor, wie dieser erfuhr, dass er, Harry Potter, nun das Fach unterrichten würde auf das er schon so lange ein Auge geworfen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde der Griesgram gar nicht mehr da sein. Er hatte jedenfalls nie den Eindruck erweckt, dass er wirklich an seinem Beruf als Lehrer hing. Nun, in Hogwarts würde man Harry bestimmt über seinen Verbleib und den der anderen Lehren die früher unterrichtet haben in Kenntnis setzen.

Harry machte sich keine großen Illusionen viele von früher wiederzusehen. Ob Kinder von jemandem den er früher gekannt hatte nun nach Hogwarts gingen?

Viele Fragen stellte sich Harry Potter als er an diesem 1. September am Gleis 9 ¾, gemeinsam mit einer großen Schar, ihm noch unbekannter Schüler, auf den Hogwarts Express wartete. Er wollte nicht auf einem anderen Weg zurückkehren. Er hatte das Zauberschloss mit dem Zug verlassen, und genauso wollte er auch wiederkehren.

Genau so wie, in seinem dritten Jahr, Remus Lupin seine Stelle als Lehrer angetreten hatte.

Zwei streitende Kinder unterbrachen ihn in seinen Gedanken. Irgendwie erinnerten die beiden ihn an zwei andere Kinder. „Du spinnst dir ja ganz schön was zusammen. Um in ein Haus eingeteilt zu werden musst du einen sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und der sagt dann in welches Haus du kommst. Das weiß ich ganz bestimmt, meine Eltern sind nämlich beide Lehrer in Hogwarts. Und im Übrigen empfehle ich dir mal das Buch ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' zu lesen, das wird dir bei deiner Unwissenheit garantiert gut tun.", sagte das dunkelbraun gelockte, etwa elfjährige Mädchen mit überlegener Haltung dem etwa ebenso alten, rothaarigem Jungen. Dieser schaute sie nur mit einem etwas beleidigtem Blick an: „Ach hör doch auf mich zu nerven, du blöde Kuh." – „Ronald George Weasley! Wie kannst du nur? Entschuldige dich sofort bei der jungen Dame. Hast du denn gar keine Manieren?", eine Frau, die von ihrer Art und Stimme etwas wie Molly Weasley klang, packte den Rotschopf am Arm und zwang ihn sich bei dem Mädchen zu entschuldigen. Harry war der Name ‚Ronald George Weasley' nicht entgangen. Kurzentschlossen ging er auf die Frau zu und reichte ihr seine Hand: „Mrs. Weasley? - Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich werde dieses Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten." – „Harry Potter! – Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie waren ein Jahr unter mir. Ich war in Ravenclaw. Sie waren damals eng mit meinem Mann Fred befreundet. Er wird sich sicher freuen zu hören dass sie nun unseren Sohn unterrichten. Wissen Sie er arbeitet nun im Zaubererei-Ministerium. Damals hätte das wohl keiner für möglich gehalten. Aber als seine Brüder Ron und George starben hat er sich so verändert. Er ist so ernst geworden. Sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht wieder erkennen."

Das Rufen einer bekannten Stimme unterbrach das Gespräch: „Kendra, hast du schon einen neuen Freund gefunden?" – „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Mama.", das dunkelbraun gelockte Mädchen schielte mit einem beleidigt bösem Seitenblick auf Fred Weasleys Sohn. - „Hermione!", Harry hatte sie sofort wiedererkannt. Die Angesprochene kam daraufhin näher und schaute ihn mit ungläubigen Blick an: „Harry? Harry Potter? Bist du es wirklich? Ich kann das kaum glauben. Nach all diesen Jahren. – Bist du hier weil eines deiner Kinder heute eingeschult wird?" – „Nein. Ich habe keine Kinder und bin auch nicht verheiratet. Ich bin der frischgebackene Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", erklärte Harry. Dann hakte er weiter nach: „Deine Tochter erwähnte eben das ihre beiden Eltern Lehrer in Hogwarts seien. Das heißt also, dass ich dich nun des Öfteren sehen werde. Hast du deinen Mann dort kennen gelernt?" – „So könnte man sagen.", antwortete sie. Harry musste unweigerlich an einen Typen wie Gilderoy Lockhart denken, in den sich Hermione Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Aber er würde sich ja bald selbst ein Bild über ihren Gatten machen können. – „Was unterrichtest du? Und sind viele neue Lehrer dort? Wer ist noch da? Fährst du und dein Mann zusammen mit eurer Tochter mit im Hogwarts Express?", Harrys Neugierde schrie gerade zu nach Befriedigung. Hermione musste fast auflachen bei der Fragenflut. „Ich unterrichte Verwandlung und bin auch der Hausvorstand von Gryffindor. Minerva unterrichtet nicht mehr, seit sie den Schulleiterposten übernommen hat. Die meisten der Lehrer sind noch dort. Eigentlich hat es in der Hinsicht wenige Veränderungen gegeben. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wechselt immer noch jährlich, daran hat sich auch nach wie vor nichts geändert. Na, in diesem Jahr hast du den Job, hoffentlich hältst du ein wenig länger durch. Und nein. Mein Mann und ich bringen unsere Tochter nur zum Zug, wir selbst apparieren. Glaub mir, nur ein Masochist fährt als Lehrer mit dem Zug. Wir waren die letzte Ferienwoche bei meinen Eltern, ansonsten wohnen wir das Schuljahr über ganz in Hogwarts." – „Es hat sich also wenig unter dem Lehrpersonal geändert? Was ist mit Snape? Wird er mich nicht am liebsten vergiften wollen, das weil ich den Job bekommen habe?", Harry grinste als er die Frage stellte. Hermione musste schmunzeln: „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Du wirst lachen, aber er hat tatsächlich für ein Jahr den Posten inne gehabt. Der Professor den wir in dem Jahr für Zaubertränke bekommen haben, war niemand geringeres als - Neville Longbottom! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich gefreut hat nach diesem, für ihn doch recht lang gewordenem Jahr, sein Zaubertranklabor in einem Stück zurück zu bekommen."

Zur kleinen Kendra gewannt sagte Harry: „Na, glaubst du, dass du nach Gryffindor kommen wirst?" – Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den kleinen Ron: „Da will ich nicht hin. Der da sagt, dass er da hinkommt, und mit dem will ich nicht in einem Haus sein. Ich will lieber nach Slytherin!" – Harry sah sie etwas verblüfft an: „Slytherin? Das meinst du doch bestimmt nicht ernst? Du weißt doch sicherlich wer da der Hauslehrer ist?"

Wie aufs Stichwort sagte eine kalte dunkle Stimme hinter Harry: „Selbstverständlich weiß sie das, Potter. Glauben Sie etwa mein Haus wäre nicht gut genug für die junge Dame?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt von Snape hinter sich stehen. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Nur ein paar Falten hatten sich etwas tiefer in sein Gesicht gegraben. Sein Haar war genauso schwarz und lang wie früher, aber es sah gepflegter aus. In der Hand hielt er ein etwas schwer aussehendes Buch. Ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten, ging er an ihm vorbei und blieb direkt vor Kendra stehen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hielt er ihr das Buch hin und sagte streng: „Das ist doch deins? Kannst du mir mal verraten wieso ich ‚dein' Buch von Flourish & Blotts bis hierher dir hinterher tragen musste?" – Kendra sah mit ihren dunklen Augen zu ihm auf. Dann sagte sie keck: „Ganz einfach. Das Buch ist wahnsinnig schwer und ich bin nur ein ganz kleines, schwaches Mädchen und du bist ein ganz großer, starker Mann. So einfach ist das!" – Sie strahlte ihn über das ganze Gesicht an. Er ließ sich allerdings wenig davon beeindrucken und drückte ihr das Buch nun entgültig in die Hand. Dann sagte er zu Harry gewannt: „Sehen Sie! Eine echte Slytherin."

Harry wollte ihn nicht weiter beachten, so wandte er sich wieder seiner alten Freundin zu: „Du sagtest, mit dem Zug zu fahren sei Masochismus. Wie kommst du darauf?" – „Äh, ja weißt du Harry...", weiter kam sie nicht. Dafür deutete sie verstohlen zu einem etwa vierzehnjährigen, rothaarigen Jungen, der sich just in diesem Moment zu ihnen umdrehte. Hermione drehte ihren Kopf schnell weg. Professor Snape tat es ihr gleich. Aber der Junge hatte die Lehrer wohl schon erkannt. Der kleine Ron stöhnte auf als er sah, wer da auf sie zukam: „So ein Mist! Percy junior, mein behämmerter Cousin. Und er kommt direkt hierher."

„Das ist eine Freude Sie zu sehen, die Herrschaften Professoren. Darf ich recht in der Annahme gehen, dass Sie uns im Zug Gesellschaft leisten? Ich hätte da auch noch so einiges mit ihnen zu besprechen: Verbesserungsvorschläge, Förderkurse, strengere Aufsichten durch geeignete Schüler so wie zum Beispiel mich und ...", Snape unterbrach den Redefluss von Percy junior: „Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie etwas mit uns besprechen wollen, machen Sie das in den Lehrersprechstunden in der Schule. Im Übrigen, wir fahren nicht mit dem Zug, wir werden apparieren. Aber wenn Sie auf Lehrergesellschaft nicht verzichten wollen, unser Neuzugang, Professor Potter fährt mit. Harry Potter dürfte ihnen doch ein Begriff sein oder?" – Percy sah zu Harry und seine Miene hellte sich deutlich auf. Er ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie heftig: „Professor Potter, was für eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Vater hat mir ja schon so viel von ihnen erzählt. Sie waren ja damals auf der Schule die besten Freunde..."

Den jungen Weasley konnte so leicht nichts zum Schweigen bringen. Harry, der sich außerstande sah, sich von Percy loszureißen, konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Hermione, Snape, Ron und seine Mutter gleichsam die Augen verdrehten.

Der Schaffner blies in seine Trillerpfeife zur Abfahrt. Harry wunderte sich warum Hermiones Mann noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie sagte doch, dass auch er kommen würde um Kendra in den Zug zu setzen. Er wollte eigentlich noch fragen, aber Percy zog ihn schon hinter sich in den Zug, wobei er nicht eine Sekunde aufhörte zu reden. Harry sah hinter sich. Bis auf ein Kind waren alle eingestiegen.

Kendra stand noch auf der Zugtürtreppe und zupfte Snape am Ärmel. Genervt fragte der: „Was ist?"

Harry konnte sehen wie sie die Hand fordernd in Snapes Richtung ausstreckte: „Meinen Zauberstab! Ich möchte meinen Zauberstab!" – „Den bekommst du in Hogwarts", erwiderte Snape kühl. Die Kleine ließ nicht locker: „Ich will ihn aber jetzt. Die anderen haben ihren schließlich auch dabei!"

„Du wirst nur Unsinn damit anstellen, das kenn ich schon von deiner Mutter", rechtfertigte sich der Zaubertrankprofessor. Da der Schaffner nun auch diese letzte Tür schließen wollte, fing er an Kendra in den Zug zu schieben. Diese klammerte sich aber nun an Snapes Robe riss regelrecht daran und schrie: „Daddy!"

Hermione knuffte Snape in die Seite: „Nun gib ihn ihr schon." – Entnervt zog Snape Kendras Zauberstab aus einer Robentasche und reichte ihn der Kleinen: „Wir sprechen uns noch, sobald du zu Hause angekommen bist.", und etwas entnervt zu Hermione gewannt: „Musst du den immer auf ihrer Seite sein?"

Der Schaffner konnte nun endlich die letzte Tür schließen nachdem er hinter Kendra eingestiegen war. Der Hogwarts Express setzte sich in Bewegung.

Hatte Harry das gerade richtig mitbekommen? Sagte sie zu Snape ‚Daddy'? Er schaute noch mal zum Türfenster raus. Harry konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich Hermione und Snape umarmten und dann wie viele andere Eltern auch disapparierten. Wahrscheinlich hätte Harry noch Stunden damit verbracht ungläubig rauszustarren, aber Percy hatte da schon andere Pläne. Er zog seinen neuen Professor in ein Abteil, das er für sie beide ergattert hatte und das seltsamerweise auch auf der ganzen Fahrt nach Hogsmeade bis auf die beiden leer blieb. Harry sandte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel, wenn der Junge schon ohne Unterlass auf ihn einredete, konnten doch zur Abwechslung ein paar Dementoren reinschauen. Aber leider blieb sein Gebet unerhört. Schon nach einer kurzen Weile fasste Harry sich an seinen nun schmerzenden Kopf und rieb sich seine blitzförmige Narbe.

**Ende**


End file.
